orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Vorheimta
The Vorheimta is the governing body of the Vordr formed after their bloody Age of Fire to unite the Vordr people and bring peace and prosperity to Heimisgardar once more. Home For planetary details, see Heimisgardar. Vordr settlements are more advanced than one would initially perceive. Due to their floral anatomy, they do not require the same amenities as other species. Their cities are mostly indistinguishable from the trees, as they have tended and shaped them to form their settlements. The most notable construction however is what they call the Orbital Growth, a trio of titanic trees that link together, forming an orbital ring. Society The Vordr are effectively a living terraforming process. Whether they are behaving in line with their creators whims or have mutated into their own path is unknown. They have shaped the war torn world of Heimisgardar into their own paradise, and defend it fiercely. It is important to understand that the Vordr do not reproduce like other species. The Vordr are all, regardless of the form they take, the offspring of the Aeviblom, or Flowers of Life. This gives them a sense of community, but denies them concepts of gender or family. Their history shaped by precursor species both upon their world and beyond, the Vordr have become a very religious people. The core of their faith is the Hjarta, or Heart. They believe it to be the collective unconscious of their species, and thus the soul of the world they have become. They also believe it to be the ghost of their creators, and the collection of Vordr who have died. Its will is what shapes the various forms of Vordr, its murmuring voice transmits wisdom in time of need, and it's whisper is what gives each Vordr its name. The species that used to inhabit the planet they call the Kerling, or Old Ones. They view them as a foolish people and a warning against the tragedies of violence. Kerling also doubles as the word for Fool in their language, and many folk tales are used to teach said warnings at young ages. The Ghaz were once considered demons. Those who came from the sky bringing only fire and destruction. The Vordr did not realize they were also descendants of their creators. They are one of the few things that rouse violence amongst the modern Vordr people. The Vordr know all life on the planet is them, and observe a certain respect for eachother, even the various forms of Vordr that prey on each other. They prefer a state of passivism, though the Ghaz have earned their ire. The Vordr are not an innovative people. Strife is the mother of invention, and their serene world has little of it. They are however, highly adaptive, seemingly on a genetic level, able to quickly grasp technologies and new forms. Leadership The Urðarbrunnr are the top of the Vorheimta government. This elite circle of Archdruids has been around since the beginning, and some of their membership have existed since before the Age of Fire. They meet in the Urðar, or the Well, the great crater made by the colony ship that spawned them all. The vessel has been removed and disassembled for study, replaced by an elaborate council building. * Conduit Kvasir, the Wise * Archdruid Vroot, the First * Archdruid Óttarr, the Curious * Archdruid Darthr, the Warden * Archdruid Eyvindr, the Tender History The Vordr separate their history into distinct ages. The Age of Fools An age of myth and legend for the Vordr, it is the time before their time. The time of the Kerling. A mix of information collected from moldering ruins, children’s tales, and religious scripture, it is the story of a species that nuked itself nearly into oblivion, then three millennia later decided to finish the job. The Age of Growth Approximately two thousand years after the end of the Kerling, another species from beyond, who they call the Kynslod, attempted to colonize the solar system. The ship however, encountered difficulty translation from slipstream due to stellar volatility, and crash landed in one of the southern continents. While those on board perished, their terraforming procedures were put into motion. The process blended it's genetics with those of the fossil records of the planet, giving birth to the various Vordr forms. Over the next five thousand years, the primitive Vordr turned the planet into a paradise. The Vordr knew nearly no conflict, and thus did not progress as anything resembling a civilization. The Age of Fire About 200 years ago, Heimisgardar was visited by the Ghaz. It turned out their world was not the only one that the Kynslod attempted to colonize. Unknown to the Vordr, the Ghaz were the results of a more successful colonization, however they had regressed to a pre-FTL state and lost much of their history. The Ghaz saw Heimisgardar as a paradise compared to their desert planet of Alealamia, and their remote probes had not realized that the planet was populated. So, they decided to begin an aggressive colonization effort. The Ghaz were quick to begin cutting, burning, and drilling away at ‘their’ new world. They expected some resistance from the wildlife, but were not prepared to fight off an entire world. The Vordr killed all but a lucky few who were left in orbital observatories, who promptly retreated to their homeworld to pass on the grim news. While the Ghaz debated what to do next, the Vordr went through a rapid transformation. The remains of the Ghaz expedition gave them plenty of technology to adapt, from sciences, telecommunications, language, tools, propulsion, and even weapons. Most importantly, it truly taught the Vordr war. The once peaceful world became a chaotic battleground between various factions. As the largest, most powerful forms of Vordr, the colossal Vordrassil became the defacto head of the foodchain. This age of strife however, did not last long. The Vorheimta, a reclusive group of Vorfirar priests emerged, and rallied the others of their kind against the warring Vordrassil. They were a group who had stumbled upon the remains of the original colonization ship, and through it learned a degree of understanding of who they were, and what lay beyond. They also brought advanced technology beyond that of Ghaz, to heal, teach, and expand to the stars. Most importantly to the Vordr, it afforded them knowledge of the workings of the Flowers of Life. The Age of the Unknown The current age, only 24 years old. The Vordr have begun to test out their newfound toys, reaching out to colonize their moons, and performing early tests of their Slipstream drives. They sit at a crossroads with the Ghaz, who too have had a difficult couple of centuries. With their failure of their colonization efforts, and the increasing pollution of their homeworld, they have endured a great shakeup of their fundamental power structure. With the ‘monsters’ they had encountered mimicking their technology, and seemingly surpassing it to reach beyond their home system, the Ghaz people have grown jealous. Category:Player Nations Category:Civilizations Category:Vorheimta Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull Category:Non-Human Nations